legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P1/Transcript
(A year after the events of Alkorin's return, the mansion is shown from the outside as Alex narrates) Alex: *Narrating* So, it's been a wild ride this past year. You know, turning twenty, dealing with petty crimes, Erin surprising us by getting a belly button piercing. Yeah, weird shit. But now a days, we just live out our lives in peace. Our friends and their worlds have been safe and so has ours. I just hope it can stay that way for a bit longer.... (The scene then cuts to inside the living room as a news broadcast is shown) News anchor: And in other news, the Multiversal Alliance has yet to identify any of the sources of the recent string of video hacking that has struck local television stations. The government has stated that they're working close with officials in Remnant and other universes in order to identify anyone involved alongside their bizarre message. (Alex is seen turning off the T.V as he stands up yawning) Alex: *Yawns* Another day another news broadcast. Strange... (Jessica is seen leaning against a wall) Jessica: More of the same huh? Alex: Yep. They still haven't found out who's hacking the broadcast stations. Jessica: This is getting a bit weird huh? Alex: Tell me about it. I'm starting to wonder if we should start looking into this. This is starting to feel like something like what the League of Villains would do. Jessica: Well I don't see why they would. It doesn't seem like something they would do. Alex: Yeah, these guys keep mentioning something about "cleansing the Multiverse" or something. Jessica: Maybe it's a cult. Alex: Maybe... (The two look at the T.V before Erin and Jack enter the room) Jack: Sup guys? Jessica: Hey Jack, hey Erin. Not much. Erin: You guys watching T.V.? Alex: Yeah we gotta another- *Looks at her belly button* … My god its been months and I'm still surprised out by that. Erin: Hey, it's just a piercing Alex! Alex: I just find it weird for you. You seemed too pure for that stuff. Erin: Me? Pure? Alex: Umm- Erin: Exactly Alex. (Craig then enters the room playing with Murphy and his laser pointer. Craig is seen at age fourteen while Murphy is shown as a fully grown adult) Craig: Come on Murphy, get it! Get the laser! Murphy: Damn thing won't hold still! Erin: Craig what are you doing? Craig: Having me some fun! Murphy: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID DOT!! (Craig and Murphy run off as Murphy chases the laser. A portal is then heard opening outside) Erin: Hm? Jack: Oh. Someone's here. Alex: Wonder who it is. (Alex, Erin, Jack and Jessica go outside) Alex: Huh? (Ruby and the others are seen stepping out) Ruby: You smell him anywhere near here Shade? Shade: No, I got nothing. Blake: Damn it. Where could he have- Alex: Ruby? Guys? (The members of Team RWBY and Shade look over at the 4 Defenders) Yang: Oh! Hey guys! Ruby: Good to see ya again. Alex: Nice to see you to. Erin: Love the new outfits. Weiss: Thank you very m- *Sees Erin's belly button* … What is that? Erin: Do't....Don't question it. Alex: She went edgy. Erin: Shut up. Weiss: I see. Shade: Say, you guys aren't busy are you? Jack: Not at the moment. WHat's up? Blake: Ghira's run away. Erin: Huh??? Alex: He did what?? Jack: Why? Blake: He didn't say, but he has been rather stressed lately. Shade: I tried to talk to him, but he ended up storming off and running away after I did. Jessica: And you think he might have ended up coming here? Blake: The emitter said it was used recently and it was to your world. Erin: Hmm... We gotta find him then. Alex: Let's just hope he's not in any trouble. (The heroes nod before the scene cuts to Ghira walking around New York alone) Ghira: *Sighs* I think I'm safe now. No way they'll follow me that far. (Ghira looks around at the buildings) Ghira: I know they're my friends and all, but I just can't stay in that world anymore. It's too much for me! (Ghira continues looking before his cat ears perk up to the sound of footsteps) Ghira: Hm?? ???: Um excuse me, are you- (Ghira then turns and punches the person down in shock) ???: GAH!! (The boy falls as Ghira realizes what he did) Ghira: AH!! Oh no, I'm so sorry! Y-You frightened me was all! ???: No no it's fine. It's my fault for sneaking up on you. (The boy gets up as Ghira looks at his black hair and purple eyes) Ghira: Huh, strange. ???: Hm? Ghira: Nothing. ???: Say, what's your name man? Ghira: My name's Ghira. ???: Ghira? Ghira: Y-Yeah. (The boy then looks around at Ghira's body) ???: Those ears. Are you some kind of Faunus Targhul hybrid or something like that? Ghira: Yeah that's right. I-I'm the first in fact. ???: You also got a flower. Meaning you're also a plant Targhul. Wow. That's amazing. Ghira: You know what I am? ???: Of course I do. I do my research. Ghira: I see. (Ghira then looks down and finds a photo before he picks it up) Ghira: So what's your name kid? ???: Blake. Blake Hendricks. Ghira: Blake Hendricks? Hm, I have a friend named Blake as well. Blake: Really? Ghira: Yeah, she- (Ghira then notices Blake's father on the photo and recognizes him) Ghira:.... Blake: Ghira? Dude is something wrong? Ghira: This.... This photo..... (Ghira looks closer and notices the man's appearance) Blake: It's just a family photo dude. Nothing wrong about that. Ghira: Then explain why you're standing with Alkorin! Blake: Alkorin?? Dude, that's my dad! His name was James Hendricks! Ghira: Dude I'm telling you. This is Alkorin! The guy who tried to destroy the Multiverse! Blake: Huh?! Whoa hold up don't say things like that about my dad! Ghira: I'll say what I want about him, cause this is Alkorin! He killed my friends, my siblings, and my mom!! Blake: Huh?? (Blake takes the picture back) Blake: Look Ghira, I didn't come here to argue, but talking shit about my dad is gonna land you in some serious heat! Ghira: You wanna test that theory?! (The two glare at each other before they're both approached by two men in black armored military suits with glowing blue eyes) ???: You there. (The two look at the men) Blake: Huh?? ???: Identify yourselves immediately. (Ghira steps up and stands in front of Blake) Ghira: Who are you? ???: That is none of your concern you dirty animal. Ghira: Animal?! Hey I am a person thank you! It is very racist for you to- ???: Person? ???: Last I checked, Targhuls weren't people you piece of shit. Ghira: What?! Yes we are! We are living people with our own- ???: I've had enough of this. (Suddenly the armored guy pulls out a stick with an electric charge and thrusts it into Ghira shocking him) Ghira: AHHH!!! Blake: Ghira! ???: Hm? (One of the men uses his helmet's visors to scan Blake) ???: *Gasp* Sir! This is the kid! Blake: The kid?? ???: You mean the one the boss's after? ???: Yes sir! It's verified! ???: Well then, guess we got lucky. (The other soldier's fists spark with electricity as his gloves are seen sparking) ???: Come on kid, come with us. Ghira: NO!! (The other soldier smacks Ghira with his baton) ???: Shut your damn mouth you freak! (Ghira watches as the other man grabs Blake's arm) Blake: Gah let me go! ???: Oh shut up, no one's gonna help you out here asshole! ???: I wouldn't be to sure. (The two men along with Blake and Ghira turn to find Alex, Erin, Jessica, Jack and Team RWBY) ???: Shit. ???: The Defenders. Ghira: Guys... (The man smacks Ghira again) ???: Shut up down there. Ghira: Gnn! Blake H.: Stop it you bastards! Alex: Hey! The hell do you think you're doing!? ???: We should be asking you that question. You're interfering in private affairs. Blake: I wouldn't call beating my son a private affair. ???: Son? You call this freak a son?? ???: It's another Faunus sir. Why wouldn't it adopt a freak like this? ???: True. *Gauntlets spark* That means these people are impure. ???: Right. Blake: Excuse me?? Ghira: Guys just get out of here! This has nothing to do with you! ???: I agree. This really isn't your fight. ????: Now if you whelps don't mind, we'll be taking this kid back to our boss now. Blake H: No! No you can't, I didn't do anything wrong! ???: Heh, yeah. Well, let's get him- (Yang then punches the soldier in the jaw) ???: GNN!! ???: Huh?! (The soldier falls as he grabs onto his jaw) ???: Gah you son of a bitch! (Blake then bites down on the other soldier's hand, freeing himself) ???: OW!! Blake H: I told you to let me go! ???: Why you little- (The soldier is then blasted by an ice blast from Erin) Blake H: Whoa! Erin: I don't know who these guys are but I've seen enough! ???: D-Damn it!! Yang: I think its high time you punks get out of here! ???: You damn kids! This isn't over! ???: By the time our job is done, you and the rest of these freaks will perish! (The two soldiers run off) Jack: That takes care of them. Blake; *Rushes over* Ghira are you okay? (Ghira stands up) Ghira: I told you not to follow me. Blake: And I asked you to tell me what was wrong but you wouldn't tell me. If something is bothering you, I want you to tell me. Maybe I can help. Ghira: I'm sure Shade told you everything by now. There's no need. Shade: Huh?? You didn't even tell me what was wrong! Ghira: Exactly. Blake: If nothing's wrong then why are you running away?? Ghira: Because I need to get away Blake. Shade: Away? Ghira: Yeah, away Shade. Away from that entire universe. Blake: But Ghira, its our home. Ghira: How can you consider that place a home? It's full of monsters, death, and just....bad things all around. Ruby: Its not all bad Ghira. There are lots of good things in Remnant. And you've seen them. You've seen people come together in times of trouble. Ghira: But still, I can't deal with it. It's too much. (Ghira turns away) Ghira: It's like it never ends. Blake: *Puts hand on Ghira's shoulder* Ghira please... Don't leave. I don't wanna lose my son. (Ghira stands silent as Blake is seen looking before he starts to back away) Blake H: *Thinking* Alright. Maybe if I leave slowly, they won't try and talk to me. (Alex looks at Blake and Ghira but then notices Blake H. leaving) Alex: Whoa hey wait! Blake H. *Freezes* Shit! Alex: *Comes up* You okay? Those guys seemed to rough you up a bit. Blake H: Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Alex: You sure? Blake H: Yeah! I'm just going back home is all. Alex: Well alright then, but- (Alex then notices the picture) Alex: Hm? What's that? Blake H: *Hides the photo* N-Nothing! It's just a family photo! Alex: Are you sure you're okay? You seem jumpy. Blake H: L-Look I'm okay really! I just wanna go home! Alex: I know but I- Blake H: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!! (Blake turns and fires a beam of burning light at Alex who is flung back across the street) Ghira: Huh?! Erin: ALEX!! Alex: *Lands on the ground* GAH! DAMN IT! Blake H: !! Jack: YOU! DON'T MOVE! Blake H: Sorry, can't do that now! (Blake starts to run down the street extremely quick) Jack: HEY!! Erin: He's so fast! Alex: And strong...! We gotta find out what's wrong! Jack: How are we supposed to catch him!? We can't move that fast! Ruby: I can! I'll catch him! *Speeds off* Alex: Come on! Let's follow her! (Everyone except Ghira and Blake B run after Blake H) Ghira:.... Blake: They'll be fine Ghira. Ghira: I'm not worried about it. (Ghira starts to walk down the street as Blake follows him. Blake H is seen running away) Blake H: Shit, first Ghira now the Defenders?! This day can't get any worse! Ruby: HEY! (Blake H notices Ruby hot on his heel) Blake H: Goddamn it! Ruby: Stop! We don't wanna hurt you! Blake H: Same here but I'm not afraid to! Ruby: Kid please! Blake H: Screw this. FLASHBANG!! (Blake turns and jumps as he releases a flash of blinding light from his hand) Ruby: AHH!! (Ruby trips as Blake continues running) Blake H: You made me do that! (Blake H speeds off. A few moments later Alex and the others arrive as Ruby starts to get back up) Weisss: Ruby! *Rushes up* Are you okay?? Ruby: Y-Yeah... Sorry guys I lost him... Alex: Crap... Jack: Now what? Alex: We gotta track him down somehow. That kid seemed like he was up to something. Erin: I'll head home and give dad a call. Maybe he can get a search party. Alex; Good idea. Jack: What the hell was that kid? Was he shooting actual light?? Erin: It seemed like it. Jessica: I didn't know that was a Gift. Alex: Me neither. (Shade is then seen smelling around) Shade: Hmm.... Yang: You got something? Shade: He's nearby. I got a scent. Alex: You do? Shade: Yeah. Alex: Well you guys go on ahead, we'll go try and get some backup from someone. Ruby: Alright. Shade: Will do Alex. (The two groups separate as they prepare to go after Blake) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Transcripts